


Caught | Harry Hook x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Snooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: You get caught trying to sneak onto Uma’s pirate ship





	Caught | Harry Hook x Reader

"Maddie is so dead when I get out of here." You growled under your breath, digging through one of the desk drawers. You paused, hearing shouting and stomping coming from upstairs. After a few seconds of anxious waiting, you continued searching.

Maddie had a bottle of hair dye and Uma snatched it from her bag earlier that week so instead of doing it herself, she sent you to steal it back. "Ha! Pay dirt!" You grinned, pulling out a half empty bottle of hair dye.

"Well 'ello there." You froze as a deep Scottish accent echoed through the room. You hadn't turn to face him yet. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked. His voice was calm but you could hear the dangerous undertone.

"I'm just here for what's mine." You replied, turning to face him. You looked him up and down until your eyes landed on his hook. _Watch out for her first mate,_ Maddie warned you. _I've seen him use that hook on someone before and it wasn't pretty._

Of course you knew who Harry was. Not only was he Captain Hook's son and Uma's first mate, he was also "a great fuck", according to some of the girls you hung out with.

It felt like your heart had been drenched in ice water. His gaze fell to the bottle in your hand. "I don't think so, lassie. That there belongs to Uma." You flinched slightly as he pointed his hook at you. That was a mistake.

His serious face quickly turned into a cocky smirk. He took a step towards you and you took a step backwards. You mentally cursed yourself as you hit the desk, nowhere else for you to go.

You looked up, glaring at the hook handed boy. You were slightly taken back by his bright blue eyes and quickly looked away. "You made a mistake. A big mistake." He said in a sing song voice, trailing his hook along your cheek bone.

You didn't say anything, glaring at your boots. "'ey!" Harry barked, digging the tip of his hook into your cheek. You gritted your teeth, trying not to show anymore weakness. You felt blood trickling down your face.

"Listen, Harry." You started, pausing slightly as he dug his hook into your cheek harder. "It doesn't have to be this way, you don't have to do this. In return for letting me go, I can... make it worth your while." You smirked, trailing your fingers down his upper arm.

You stifled your laughter as his eyes widened almost comically. He grinned maniacally and stepped away, making you even more nervous. He shut the door and turned back to you, licking your blood off of his hook, staring you dead in the eyes the entire time.

_Wow, that was really fucking hot,_ you thought to yourself. He marched over in front of you again. "You 'ave no idea what you just got yourself into." His voice was rough. You swallowed hard and gripped the edge of the desk.

He towered over you for a moment, looking you up and down before bending down and attached his lips to the right side of your neck, biting and sucking. You were slightly taken back but tilted your head to the side to give him better access.

You gritted your teeth, trying not to moan as Harry circled the small of your back with his hook. You jumped and let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Harry moved his leg in between yours. You felt Harry grin against your neck.

You squealed as he swung his hook down your front, ripping your shirt in two. "That wasn't necessary."You panted, glaring at Harry. "No but it was funny." He snickered, keeping a tight grip of your hip.

"What are you-" You were cut off by Harry spinning you around and pushing you down against the desk, keeping his open hand in between your shoulder blades He trailed his hook up your leg, making you shiver. He pulled on your skirt, pushing it up around your hips.

You heard Harry unbuckling his belt and his pants hit the floor. Harry ground his erection against your cloth covered slit, making you moan loudly. It felt like your body was on fire.

He quickly tugged your panties down, his hook cutting you on your thigh. "Watch it!" You hissed at the stinging sensation. "Ah ah ah!" He chided, bringing his hand down hard on your left cheek, making you bite your fist.

"Remember." You could feel Harry's hot breath against your ear. "This is a punishment." You let out a muffled shriek as he slammed into you, making the desk creak.

Harry wasted no time, pulling back out and slamming back into you. He set an absolutely brutal pace. "Damn, you're fuckin' drenched." Harry sneered, punctuating the end of his sentence with a particularly deep thrust.

You could feel _everything._ The tight grip Harry had on your left hip that was definitely gonna bruise, the stinging hickey on the right side of your neck, the way your torso scraped against the rough wooden desk, the knot tightening in your gut. It was too much.

"Harry!" You gasped as you came hard. Your walls tightened around Harry who let out a pain filled grunt. You panted as Harry paused for a moment. "Kinda choking my dick there, eh?" Harry snickered, thrusting in again.

You cried out from overstimulation. "Punishment." He exclaimed in a sing song voice, pissing you off. You deliberately started clenching around him, making him gasp for air. You grinned, feeling proud of yourself.

His thrusts became erratic, his breath getting uneven. "Ugh!""Ah!" You screamed as Harry came, warmth coating your insides. Harry leaned over you, panting in your ear as you tried to calm your breathing.

Suddenly, Harry pushed himself up and you heard him buckling his belt. "I'll be back in 5 minutes. If ye ain't gone by then, I'll do what I just did but I'll let the crew watch." He threatened. You nodded, not quite trusting your voice yet.

You pulled your underwear up and pulled your skirt down. You clutched your tattered shirt together with one hand, trying to cover up. In your other hand was Maddie's blue hair dye you'd worked hard to get. 

You snuck off of the ship, taking back alleys to avoid being seen in your messy state. You finally reached your crew's hideout and breathed a sigh of relief. You walked into Maddie's room and tossed her the bottle of dye.

"(Y/N)? What happened to you?" Maddie questioned, wide eyed. "You don't wanna know." You shook your head, walking to your room. Hopefully you had a scarf to cover this hickey.


End file.
